Tracks
Please see the discussion page on uploading track pictures. In the BTD series, tracks are paths which Bloons travel on. There are many tracks to choose from, with the difficulty of each determined by factors including but not limited to the number of Bloon entrances, number of paths and the length of these paths. Most tracks did not have a specific name until Bloons Tower Defense 4. As of January 2016, there are more than 200 tracks throughout the BTD and BMC series. Bloons TD 1 Track In the original Bloons Tower Defense, there is only one track and no selection of difficulty. The Bloons come from the left and go up to the top. The Bloons are also very off-centered in BTD1. The track is the very first track in the Bloons TD series. The terrain is grassy; the grey paths look like stones. There are no trees or water. Bloons TD 2 Tracks Track2AA.PNG|Easy Track Track2B.PNG|Medium Track Track2CC.PNG|Hard Track In Bloons TD 2, there are 3 tracks rather than 1, with each track level determining the difficulty. Easy Track The Easy Track in Bloons TD 2 is, as its name suggests, relatively easier than the others. Bloons appear from the left and exit at the bottom, on white paths. Medium Track The Medium Track has the same terrain as the BTD1 track, being grassy and having same color of paths. It is slightly shorter than the Easy track. Bloons start from the top and exit at the bottom. Hard Track The Hard Track is the most difficult of the three tracks, with two intersecting paths. It is most likely located in a desert; the paths are brown. Bloons TD 3 Tracks Track3A.JPG|Track 1 Track3B.JPG|Track 2 Track3C.JPG|Track 3 Track3D.JPG|Track 4 Track3E.JPG|Track 5 Track3F.JPG|Track 6 Track3G.JPG|Track 7 Track3H.JPG|Track 8 There are 8 tracks in BTD3. The final four tracks are only available if the game is played on the Ninja Kiwi website. * Track 1 (BTD3) * Track 2 (BTD3) * Track 3 (BTD3) * Track 4 (BTD3) * Track 5 (BTD3) * Track 6 (BTD3) * Track 7 (BTD3) * Track 8 (BTD3) Bloons TD 4 Tracks Untitled.JPG|Road Track Track4B.JPG|Tap Track Track4C.JPG|Powerpool Track Track4K.JPG|Inter-Dimensional Track. Note that the background seems 3D. Track4G.JPG|Daisy Track. Note that the player should click the close button to remove it in-game. Track4L.JPG|Hi-Tech Track Track4F.JPG|Anthill Track Track4E.JPG|River Bed Track Track4D.JPG|World Tour Track Track4G?.png|DNA Track. Note that there are Red Bloons shown on this picture. Track4H.JPG|Lollipops In BTD4, there are 9 default tracks and 7 premium tracks. * Ocean Road * Sweet Tooth * Firecracker * Tap Track * Pool Table * World Tour * DNA Test * River Bed * Ant Hill Premium tracks * Daisy Track * Blue Laser * Clifftop Track * Grasslands Track * Inter-dimensional Track * High-Tech Track * Railway Track Bloons TD 4 Expansion Tracks Track4EA.jpg|Sandy Spiral Track4EB.png|Subterranean Sewers Track4EC.png|Monkey Temple Track4ED.png|Triangle of Insanity The Expansion offers 4 new tracks alongside the 7 premium tracks from BTD4: * Sandy Spiral * Subterranean Sewers * Monkey Temple * Triangle of Insanity Bloons TD 5 Tracks In BTD5, there are 63 tracks, with Alpine Lake, Haunted Swamp, Cash Money and Spider Map exclusive to Co-op Mode. The Steam (and mobile?) editions have 73 tracks, mostly the same, including six Co-op exclusive tracks. These are the lengths of different tracks in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Track lengths are measured in RBS (red bloon seconds i.e. the approximate time taken in seconds for a red bloon to complete the track). Also, as some Intermediate, Advanced and Expert tracks have multiple paths, the time listed is the shortest path. 300px-Monkey Lane-1-.jpg|Monkey Lane Park Path.PNG|Park Path The Rink.PNG|The Rink Space Truckin'.png|Space Truckin' Dibujo.jpg|Brick Wall Z Factor.png|Z Factor Pumpkin Patch.png|Pumpkin Patch Maze track.jpg|Maze Bloonhenge.PNG|Bloonhenge Ocean Road.PNG|Ocean Road Military Base.PNG|Military Base Alpine Lake.png|Alpine Lake Images.jpeg|Skull Peak Snake River.png|Snake River Bc.jpg|Bloon Circles Islands.jpg|Archipelago Dockside.png|Dockside Slalom.png|Slalom JungleBloonsTD.png|Jungle CountryRoad.png|Country Road Pool Table.png|Pool Table Banana Factory.png|Banana Factory White MOAB.png|White M.O.A.B. Haunted Swamp.png|Haunted Swamp Mount Magma.PNG|Mount Magma Switch.jpg|Switch Lightning Scar.png|Lightning Scar Downstream.png|Downstream The Eye.jpg|The Eye The Great Divide.PNG|The Great Divide Floating Islands.PNG|Floating Islands Tubular.PNG|Tubular Cash Money.png|Cash Money Clock.jpg|Clock Castle.jpg|Castle Death Valley.png|Death Valley Drag Strip.PNG|Drag Strip TunnelsBloonsTD5.png|Tunnels Tree Tops.png|Tree Tops Ascension.png|Ascension Rail Track.PNG|Railway Track Spider Map.png|Spider Map Main Street.jpg|Main Street Bloontonium Lab.png|Bloontonium Lab cat.png|North Pole Six Feet.png|Six Feet|linktext=Six Feet Screenshot (49).png|Sprint Track|linktext=Sprint Track Screenshot (50).png|Hill Giant|linktext=Hill Giant Screenshot (51).png|River Rapids|linktext=River Rapids PresentDelivery.png|Present Delivery Beginner Tracks Beginner maps feature longer paths and lots of placeable areas that give the player more opportunities to pop the incoming bloons. These tracks have a Monkey Money reward of 75 on Easy, 100 on Medium, and 150 on Hard. *Monkey Lane: 60 RBS *Park Path: 60 RBS *The Rink: 62 RBS *Space Truckin': 64 RBS *Z Factor: 62 RBS *Brick Wall: 63 RBS *Alpine Lake: ?? RBS *Fireworks: 76 RBS *Pumpkin Patch: 69 RBS *Roswell: 68 RBS *3 Times Around: 37 RBS *Skull Peak: 56 RBS *Lobby: 51 RBS *Express Shipping: 80 RBS *Checkers: 44 RBS *North Pole: 34 RBS *Sprint Track: 59 RBS *Snowy Backyard 38 RBS *Rabbit Holes 48 RBS *Present Delivery 46 RBS Intermediate Tracks Intermediate maps are trickier and often feature water and other obstacles that restrict where players can place their towers. These tracks have a reward of 150 on Easy, 200 on Medium, and 300 on Hard. *Snake River: 29 RBS *Bloon Circles: 23 RBS *Archipelago: 25 RBS *Dockside: 30 RBS *Slalom: 33 RBS *Haunted Swamp: ?? RBS *Jungle: 23 RBS *Country Road: 23 RBS *Lava Fields: 32 RBS *Ice Flow: 24 RBS *Water Hazard: 24 RBS each path *Pyramids: 20 RBS *River Rapids: 18 RBS *Wattle Trees: 38 RBS *Six Feet: 30 RBS *Workshop: 21 RBS *Bloon of Clubs: 27 RBS *Flooded Lane: ?? RBS Advanced Tracks Advanced maps are a much tougher challenge and may contain large areas of unplaceable terrain and multiple bloon entry points. These tracks have a Monkey Money reward of 225 on Easy, 300 on Medium, and 450 on Hard. *Mount Magma: 18 RBS shortest path, 27 RBS longest path *Switch: 24 RBS *Lightning Scar: 23 RBS *Downstream: 14 RBS (Not in Steam edition) *The Eye: 16 RBS horizontal path, 14 RBS vertical path *Phase Portals: 33 RBS *Cash Money: 17 RBS each path (co-op restricted) *The Great Divide: 20 RBS each path *Scorched Earth: 23 RBS each path *U-Turn: 25 RBS each path *Rink Revenge: 22 RBS horizontal path, 19 RBS vertical path *Challenger Deep: 27 RBS *Dune Sea: 22 RBS each path (This is an Intermediate track in the Steam edition) *Candyland: 16 RBS each path *Battle Knot: 19 RBS each path *Crypt Keeper: 10 RBS all paths *Long Range: 23 RBS *Siege: ?? RBS (Mobile exclusive) *Unfair Share: ?? RBS (co-op restricted, Mobile/Steam edition only) Expert Tracks Expert maps are some of the hardest maps in the game and often have very short paths with multiple entry points. Not for the faint hearted! These tracks have a Monkey Money reward of 300 on Easy, 400 on Medium, and 600 on Hard. *Double Double Cross: 17 RBS both paths *Clock: ranges between 27 RBS at 1 o'clock down to 18 RBS at 12 o'clock *Castle: 18 RBS *Spooky Castle: 18 RBS (Not in Steam edition) *Death Valley: 9 RBS bottom route, 19 RBS upper route *Drag Strip: 19 RBS *Spider Map: 17 RBS (co-op restricted) *Tunnels: 60 RBS *Tree Tops: 17 RBS bottom route, 22 RBS upper route (Name is given as Treetop in Steam edition) *Runway: 23 RBS left path, 16 RBS right path *Down The Drain: 13 RBS *Dark Forest: 10, 11, 11, 12 RBS (Not in Steam edition) *Benguela: ?? RBS (Mobile exclusive) *Web: ?? RBS (Steam exclusive; no page) Extreme Tracks These are the most difficult maps in the game. Only the very best strategies will hold up on these elite tracks. Unlike other tracks, they cost Monkey Money to play and reward XP for completing. *Main Street: 13 RBS, 25 required *Bloontonium Lab: 12 RBS (bottom route is shortest), 50 required *Tar Pits: ?? RBS, 50 required Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks In BTD5 Deluxe, there are 50 tracks: Beginner Tracks *Monkey Lane *Bloonhenge *Park Path *Ocean Road *The Rink *Military Base *Space Truckin' *Z Factor *Brick Wall Intermediate Tracks *Banana Factory *White MOAB *Pool Table *Snake River *Bloon Circles *Archipelago *Dockside *Slalom *Jungle Advanced Tracks *Floating Islands *Tubular *Switch *Mount Magma *Lightning Scar *The Eye Expert Tracks *Ascension *Railway Track *Clock *Castle *Death Valley *Drag Strip Extreme Tracks *Main Street *Bloontonium Lab Bloons TD Battles Tracks In Bloons TD Battles, there are 23 tracks in total: *Park *Temple *YinYang *Cards *Rally *Bloontonium Mine *Hydro Dam *Pyramid Steps *Pumpkin Patch *Battle Park *Ice Flow *Yellow Brick *Swamp *Mondrian *Battle River *ZenGarden *Volcano *Water Hazard *Indoor Pools *A-Game *Offside *Ink Blot *Snowy Castle *Area 52 Bloons Monkey City Tracks In Bloons Monkey City, Tracks are handled a bit differently than the rest of the series. They can't be chosen freely what track the player wants to play, but rather, each tile has a track associated with it, and they'll have to beat the track to expand their Monkey City to that tile. The Tracks also don't have official names for each individual one, but fan-made names have been made for each of the Tracks. Once they also beat a track, it'll be added to the 'My Tracks' section of 'Monkeys and Tracks', meaning they can play on that map whenever they want. Using that feature, the player can play on their desired map by clicking on its icon, selecting the difficulty, and also choosing if there's extra Regen Bloons or Camo Bloons, and change what MOAB class bloons if they are at a level that shows MOAB class bloons (varies by difficulty). A list of the BMC Tracks can be viewed in here. Bloons TD 6 Tracks MonkeyMeadow.jpg|Monkey Meadow TreeStump.png|Tree Stump TownCenter.png|Town Center InTheLoopBTD6.png|In the Loop CubismBTD6.png|Cubism FourCirclesBTD6.png|Four Circles HedgeBTD6.png|Hedge EndofRoadNew.jpeg|End of the Road LogsBTD6.png|Logs Frozen_Over.png|Frozen Over AlpineRunBTD6.JPG|Alpine Run ParkPathBTD6.JPG|Park Path Carved.png|Carved CrackedBTD6.png|Cracked StreambedBTD6.png|Streambed ChutesBTD6.png|Chutes RakeBTD6.png|Rake SpiceIslandBTD6.png|Spice Islands F0D3485E-093D-46A4-AC11-005A93A918DF.jpeg|Firing Range Downstream BTD6.png|Downstream Haunted.png|Haunted Moon Landing.png|Moon Landing Kartsndarts.png|KartsNDarts Spring Spring.png|Spring Spring AnotherbrickBTD6.png|Another Brick OffTheCoastBTD6.png|Off The Coast CornfieldBTD6.png|Cornfield UndergroundBTD6.png|Underground High Finance.png|High Finance Peninsula.png|Peninsula Pat's Pond.png|Pat's Pond Cargo Map.jpg|Cargo Spillway.png|Spillway MudPud.jpg|Muddy Puddles Ouch.png|#Ouch Dark Castle.png|Dark Castle Quad.png|Quad Workshop (BTD6).png|Workshop Bloody Puddles.png|Bloody Puddles In BTD6, there are currently 42 maps in the game. There are currently 14 Beginner maps, 12 Intermediate Maps, 9 Advanced Maps, and 7 Expert Maps. Beginner *Monkey Meadow *Tree Stump *Town Center *Winter Park *Carved *Park Path *Alpine Run *Frozen Over *In The Loop *Cubism *Four Circles *Hedge *End Of The Road *Logs Intermediate *Adora's Temple *Spring Spring *KartsNDarts *Moon Landing *Haunted *Downstream *Firing Range *Cracked *Streambed *Chutes *Rake *Spice Islands Advanced *Spillway *Cargo *Pat's Pond *Peninsula *High Finance *Anotherbrick *Off The Coast *Cornfield *Underground Expert *Infernal *Bloody Puddles *Workshop *Quad *Dark Castle *Muddy Puddles *#Ouch Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 1 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 2 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 3 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 4 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Tracks Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Tracks Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Tracks Category:Bloons TD 6